


Rescue - A Rogue One Short Story

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Captivity, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: Jyn Erso will be rescued from Imperial imprisonment





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the final trailer and this story came in my mind.

Jyn Erso sits in an Imperial prisoner transport. Not the first time to be honest.  
It is murky and stuffy inside. Stormtroopers are escorting the transport.

Since she was 15 years old, she lives for her own. Making up her life with forging Imperial documents and receiving of stolen property. She can't count how often she was caught and sent to trial.

She remembers the day very well, when her father said to her, that she must hide. The day, when the Imperials came for him. Her father Galen Erso is a brilliant scientist and the Empire knew that he'll be a great asset for them.

Since then she never saw him again.

She sighs. Her wrists are shackled and they are hurting. The cuffs are additional tethered with a connecting piece to the floor. She has no hope of escape.  
She lowers her head and rests her chin in her hands. This hurts even more, but she doesn't care. She remembers the long gone days with her parents.

Suddenly there is a turmoil. Jyn hears blaster fire and screaming. A man with a blaster rifle, in an uniform she has never seen, enters and she looks warily at him. When he asks her, if she wants to be free her distrust vanishs.  
She can't believe that he's opening her a way to escape. The man opens the lock which tethers her to the floor, but not the hand cuffs.

Jyn follows him nevertheless, she doesn't know why, but anything is better than to stay in Imperial captivity.


End file.
